


The Subtle Art of Giving In

by magicbubblepipe



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Bottom Louis, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Prince Lestat and the Realms of Atlantis, Rimming, Romance, Vampire Sex, top Lestat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicbubblepipe/pseuds/magicbubblepipe
Summary: On his first night at the Château, Louis has a question to ask of Lestat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a quiet member of the VC fandom since I was about fourteen. I would troll the "speculative fiction" as we called it then, searching the deepest corners of the internet for the highly secret and well protected Vampire Chronicles fanworks. Finally at the ripe old age of twenty-three, it is legal for me to write and share this with you. So much more convenient nowadays, thank goodness.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy my work and, if you are so inclined, leave me a comment. Thank you :)

I came in directly through the window of my chambers, shaking the snow off of my jacket. Dawn was about an hour off and I still had a little time to enjoy the warmth of the crackling fire. I slipped out of my leather boots and dropped onto the edge of my plush mattress, sighing in a mortal show of satisfaction. But no sooner had I begun to relax that there came a tentative knock at my bedroom door. 

Trying to hide my annoyance, I bade the unwelcome guest to enter. However, all sense of irritation drained away as soon as Louis poked his head in through the door. My heart gave a lurch and began to beat faster. I schooled my expression into a mask of nonchalance. 

“What is it,  _ mon cher _ ?” I asked as he moved silently into the room, closing the door behind him, “Are your chambers not to your liking?”

At this he ducked his head, seeming embarrassed. “No, not at all. They’re lovely,” he replied, pushing a lock of ebony hair behind the porcelain shell of his ear.  _ Mon dieu _ , he was perfect.

I patted the edge of the bed when he looked up at me for guidance. He gave me a soft smile and crept quietly over to join me. Compared to my winter chilled skin, his warmth was radiant. He must have snuck out at some point to feed. I noticed the barest hint of a blush to his cheeks when next he spoke. 

“Was this your room? As a boy?” he asked. It was an obvious diversion but I decided to indulge him. 

“Yes. Although it looked nothing like this at the time.” I cast my gaze around the lavishly decorated room; the crushed velvet comforter and matching drapery that hung from the four-poster bed, the dense carpet, the electrically wired chandelier dripping with tiny crystals. It was certainly a far cry from the cold stone floors and sparse fur blankets of my youth. My dogs though; I did miss my dogs. 

“I bet the sunrise was beautiful,” he remarked, gazing out at the dark grey sky through the window. 

“As much as I enjoy our talks,  _ mon amour _ , the dawn is approaching.” I reached up and pushed a hand through his silken hair, tugging gently in the way I know he likes. “What is it you wanted to ask of me?” It was clear he had a favour to ask, what with all of this ‘beating around the bush’. 

Louis avoided my gaze, biting softly at his plush lower lip; a little human gesture of nervousness that I so adore. “We’ve been apart so long, Lestat. I was wondering…” he met my eyes then, his own glittering like shattered emeralds in the firelight, “Would you let me sleep here? With you?” 

I realized then that I had stopped breathing. Not that breathing is even necessary but old habits die hard. This Louis was so different than the one I had seduced centuries ago. Gone were his bitter silences and venomous words and in their place a gentle and patient sweetness, a deep and abiding love that made my chest ache. My lack of response had caused him to pull back just slightly, his expression one of guarded disappointment. 

I reached out to grab his hand before he could retreat entirely. “Of course. Of course, my darling.” I brought his hand to my lips and graced it with a gentle kiss, a move which had always managed to coax a smile from him. 

Louis did not disappoint. A radiant grin bloomed across his features, lighting up his lovely countenance like the sun. “You’re sure?” he asked. 

“ _ Absolument _ ,” I kissed his hand again and again, working my way up his arm until he started to laugh. Oh, what a glorious sound! However had I gone so long without it? 

To my surprise and utter delight, he wrapped his arms around me and toppled us both over onto the bed. I let out a yelp of laughter and tugged him against me, peppering kisses all over his face. When I finally pulled back far enough to look at him, his eyes were glinting with playful fire, fanning quickly into something much bigger and darker. It was almost a shock, feeling his lips suddenly against my own. The second time in a night he had initiated a kiss!

I opened my mouth to him eagerly, a soft noise of desire slipping free when he greeted my tongue gently with his. I felt his hands in my hair, angling to kiss me deeper. My body felt submerged in warm water, every inch of me tingling and begging for more. My hands passed over the lines and delicious curves of his body, gripping him under the thighs and dragging his leg over my hip so I could press even closer. 

Ever since Fareed had figured out how to permanently endow us all with the mortal capacity to act on sexual desire, I had dreamed of this moment. Hell, perhaps even before then. I think, at the depth of me, I’ve always longed for something more between Louis and I, closer, deeper. The satisfaction of claiming him in this way had always held unimaginable appeal. 

I could feel the wonders of modern science working on me even now. Just holding Louis, kissing him like this, made me embarrassingly aroused. I moaned when he rocked against me and revealed himself to be in a similar state. 

“God, Louis,” I breathed, pushing him down flat on his back. He was gazing up at me with dazed eyes. I could see the flutter of his pulse throbbing in the pale column of his throat. 

His long, prettily tapered fingers reached for the green silk tie I had bought for him and started to loosen the knot. Breathless at what he was about to do, I quickly took over for him, undoing the sleek fabric with inhuman speed. Next went the buttons on his soft pink shirt. If I broke any in my haste, I scarcely noticed. I parted the rosy linen and stared, transfixed at the sculpted marble of his chest, the hard peaks of his pink nipples. A very becoming flush colored his face at the prospect of being blatantly ogled. 

Unable to resist any longer, I lowered my mouth to his neck, kissing the smooth skin and moving down, down, worshipping his chest and trembling abdomen with my lips. I indulged myself entirely, kissing every inch of exposed flesh I could reach, so much so that it took me a moment to notice that Louis’s breath had evened out, gotten deeper. 

“Louis?” I looked up and sure enough, his eyes were closed, his face lax and impassive. I glanced over my shoulder and saw the grey light of dawn was beginning to peek over the horizon. 

I groaned and fumbled for the remote control on my bedside table. With a press of a button and a gentle whir of machinery, my blackout curtains slid into place, allowing not a shred of light to pass beyond them. I gathered up the body of my soundly sleeping Louis and turned down the cream colored sheets. I tugged off his tall leather boots and pants, dropping them over the side of the bed. I stripped out of my clothing, lying down beside him and pulling the blankets over us. 

The firelight picked out his fine features with an orange glow, reminding me of the old days. He always did look so beautiful by the flicker of candlelight. Feeling the paralysis creeping over my limbs, I pressed one last kiss to his forehead before closing my eyes and cuddling him close. 

 

… 

 

The following evening, I returned to consciousness with the unmistakable feeling of being watched. So unusual was the feeling that my eyes immediately snapped open, scanning my surroundings for threats. However, I was to find none. Instead, I found Louis, propped on his elbow and watching me intently. 

“Since when do you wake up before me?” I demanded, my heart rate beginning to slow. 

He smiled, flashing those delicate, wicked fangs. “Since I became determined to watch you sleep. It’s so rare to catch you with that big mouth shut,” he teased. 

I growled and threw an arm around him, tugging him down onto my chest. I felt so happy I could burst. “Do not worry,  _ cheri _ . There are many more uses for my mouth besides talking.” 

I expected him to roll his eyes or shove me away but he utterly surprised me once again by letting out a desperate little sound and swinging his leg over my hips. I stared up at him, the bare skin of his chest, sleep-mussed ebony waves cascading over his shoulders. My greedy hands roved over every inch of ivory skin, revelling in every tiny freckle. With a sharp intake of breath, my fingers trickled down to the vee of his hips, finally wrapping around the hard length of his pretty pink cock. 

Louis let his head fall back on a moan, pushing into my grasp. My own body was thrumming with desire, begging to be inside him. “Louis…” I breathed, still stroking him slowly, “I want to...Can I?” 

“ _ Mon dieu _ , Lestat,” he sighed, digging his fingernails into my chest, “Yes, anything. Anything you want.”

What a dangerous thing to offer me. In no need of a further invitation, I wound my arm about his waist and flipped him onto his back. He let out a surprised huff of laughter, his green eyes glittering up at me in the near darkness. I thanked God for the vampire eyes that allowed me to see every detail so perfectly. I couldn’t help but kiss him breathless, melting against his body as he tugged and twisted at my hair. 

My hands wandered, drifting to his thighs, urging them up and over my hips. Louis took the hint beautifully and used his marvelous legs to squeeze me tight. The tip of my fang pierced his tongue by accident and we both groaned at the sudden burst of copper. Every time I taste him, I am overwhelmed with the sweet, indulgent flavor of his blood. I crave it as a human might crave rich hot chocolate. 

I started to roll my hips, the rigid line of my cock slotting up beside his, the sensation sending sparks of electricity through my veins. I swallowed up his sweet little noise of surprise, my cock leaking onto his and slicking up our movements. His hands had left my hair and raked down my back. I could feel cuts forming and healing beneath his glass-like nails. I tugged his bottom lip between my teeth, gently rolling the plush skin in a way I knew would make him shiver. 

“Please,” he breathed. I was stunned into stillness at the gentle plea. I leaned up enough to look him in the eye. He stared back at me, unflinchingly. “Fuck me,  _ mon coeur _ .” 

Such a dirty word falling from my sweet Louis’s lips. It was irresistible. I got my hand between us and snuck between the pert cheeks of his ass, brushing experimentally against his furled entrance. He let out a little choked noise, his hips jerking into the gentle touch. So wonderfully responsive. 

“We’ll need something,” I said grumpily, cursing myself for being so unprepared. But how could I have anticipated this?

“My pants,” he said, words ghosted across my mouth, “In the back pocket.” 

I was powerless to stop the lewd grin from blooming on my face. “How long have you been planning this?” 

He flushed noticeably. “Don’t tease me, Lestat.” 

“Tease you?” I said, digging my fingers into his sides and causing him to yelp. “My love, I will do more than tease you.” 

With that, I sat up and reached down to the floor, hooking my finger in the waistband of his black skinny jeans. In the back pocket I found, as promised, a slim vial of lubrication. I tried to picture shy Louis standing in a store, contemplating the merits of each brand and making a purchase. It was hard to believe. 

“You never fail to amaze me, Louis,” I said, crawling back towards him on the bed. He was staring up at me through his fringe of dark lashes, a little smile quirking the corners of his mouth. 

As if to further prove my point, he spread his pretty legs for me, exposing his most vulnerable skin in a way that conveyed his absolute trust. I swore and plunged in face first, kissing the shaft of his lovely cock, gliding my tongue over the head while I cupped and tugged at his balls. I could feel him twitching and jumping at every touch, little breathless moans spilling from his lips. 

I sucked my way down to his perineum, pressing the flat of my tongue against his twitching hole. His hands abandoned their white-knuckled grip on the bedsheets and fisted themselves in my hair. He rocked against me, his thighs spreading further and trembling as I continued to lick him open. 

“ _ Merde _ …” he whimpered, tugging my hair so hard it nearly hurt, “ _ D _ - _ Doigte-moi. _ ”

I felt my own cock jerk. Hearing him revert to our native tongue was unspeakably arousing. I hastened to comply, flicking open the cap on the lube and drizzling it onto my fingers. He hissed at the first touch and I stroked my hand over his thigh soothingly until he began to relax. I pushed inside of him slowly, surprised at the warmth I found there, almost human-soft. 

He opened to me beautifully and I sank my first finger in to the hilt. We both let out a heated groan as I started to pump in and out, his walls clutching me tight. I was dizzy just imagining that glorious pressure around my dick. 

“L’stat,” he slurred, moving his hips in tantalizing swivels, “More…”

I pulled out and pushed back in with two, punching a high, desperate sound from him. I thrusted them with increasing force, spreading my fingers and stroking every inch I could reach. When I managed to brush that spot within him, he gasped. I tore my eyes away from where I was disappearing into his body to watch the pleasure-stricken expression on his face as I continued to rub that spot with flickering touches. 

“Please…,” he whined, pushing his ass down onto my fingers, demanding a firmer touch, “I’m ready, please.” 

“Are you sure?” I asked, preparing to add a third finger. 

He leaned up suddenly and gripped my shoulder with bruising force. “Christ’s sake, Lestat,” he growled, “I’m a vampire. You’re not going to break me.  _ Baise-moi _ .” 

I met his determined glare and finally realized I wasn’t going to win this particular argument. I smiled, and leaned forward to press a little kiss to his pouting lips. “ _ Oui, mon amour _ .”

I sat back on my heels and was struck suddenly with the gravity of the situation, of what we were about to do. My beautiful Louis, spread out before me, skin sheened pink with blood-sweat, his bitten red mouth and wild black hair. After all of the years, all of the ways we’ve wronged one another, he still loved me just as fiercely as I loved him. I never imagined it could be true. 

“Are you going to stop thinking any time soon, my Prince?” Louis interrupted, gazing knowingly up at me. Of course, he knows me better than anyone. 

I went to him gladly, sliding between his legs and letting our bodies press together. He gathered me against him and opened his mouth to mine, meeting my tongue with a slow, torturous sweetness. I felt him reaching for me; I jerked at the touch of his fingers, wrapping gently around my shaft and stroking, just as slow as his kiss. 

“What happened to the urgency, mon Louis?” I asked, breathing shakily against his lips. 

No sooner had I said it that he firmed up his grip and impaled himself on my cock. I gasped, sensation sparking behind my eyelids, tingling in every limb. I watched his mouth fall open as I slid all the way in to the hilt, thick lashes fluttering, casting stiletto shadows over his delicate cheekbones. My hips were begging to move. He felt exquisite wrapped tight around me. 

His legs came up around me, heels touching the small of my back; I took this as my cue to move. I slid out until I could feel myself catching on his rim, drawing little noises of pleasure from us both. I pushed back in in one swift motion, causing him to cry out and knot his fingers in my hair. I was then truly unstoppable. I could hear my heart thundering in my ears, pounding to the staccato rhythm of my thrusts. Louis was clinging to me, meeting every roll of my hips and vocalizing his pleasure with little panting moans. 

I felt hot with fever, as passionate as any mortal man. Suddenly I was struck with an animalistic urge and grabbed Louis’s legs under the knee, pushing them towards his chest. He was pliant under me, allowing me to bend him nearly in half while I fucked him. Distantly, I recalled being pushed into a very similar position by Nicolas and loving the feeling of being taken so deeply. From the wild noises Louis was making, I gathered that he felt very much the same. 

Sturdy as it was, I could hear the bed frame rattling beneath us, knocking against the wall with every brutal thrust. I only hoped it could hold out just a while longer; going from the tightness in my balls and the keening sounds slipping past Louis’s beautiful lips, neither of us were going to last. I could feel his cock trapped between us, rubbing wetly against me. I made to reach for it but Louis shook his head, knocking my hand out of the way. 

“Don’t wanna come yet,” he whined, “Not until you let me taste you.”

My hips stuttered, a deep growl starting to rumble in my chest. I eagerly met him halfway and gasped at the first prick of his teeth in my neck, trembling as he began to draw my blood into his mouth. I fell into the swoon then, entranced by the twin drumbeats of our hearts. I don’t know when exactly I started to come but it seemed to go on for ages. My eyes were squeezed shut but tears managed to escape, tracking red lines down my cheeks. The tightening of Louis’s body signalled his own climax was imminent, at which point I drove my fangs into the junction of neck and shoulder. He released my skin on a gasp, hands scrabbling at my back as I drew hard upon his veins, shuddering at the sweet richness of his blood. For these few blissful moments, we could finally know one another’s thoughts and deepest emotions. Through this thread all I could feel was love, and love, and love; immense, staggering.

I felt his come splatter between us, a long drawn out moan issuing from his throat. I was careful not to take too much from him, though the taste of our mingled blood was intoxicating. His body was still trembling with the remnants of orgasm when pulled my fangs free, lathing my tongue over the rapidly healing punctures. I pulled back far enough to gaze at him; my heart pulled at the vision he made: flushed, hair an inky mess haloed around his head, mouth open and stained with my blood. His faintly pink release was streaked across his chest and neck, one errant strand clinging to his chin. 

I swept in to lick it up and then pushed my tongue into his mouth. He eagerly sucked me in deeper, tasting himself on my tongue. I stroked his body, every inch I could reach as our kisses began to slow, ebbing into gentle, lingering caresses. I wished I could do nothing more than lie all night in Louis’s embrace, to never leave the inviting warmth of his body. 

As if on cue, I felt the niggling presence of another blood drinker outside of my door. I could tell it was Thorne and that he was far too tactful to physically knock on the door. He conveyed succinctly that the others were all awake and wondering where I was. I shot right back that he and everyone else could go right to hell. 

“Lestat,” Louis admonished. Though our maker-fledgling relationship doesn’t allow for telepathic communication between us, Louis can perceive my thoughts just that easily. 

I sighed, moving my gaze from the closed door to the green embers of his eyes. With an aching gentleness, he reached up and touched my face, pushing a lock of hair behind my ear. Ridiculous as it was, I could feel myself blush at such a tender gesture.  _ Mon dieu _ , I am pathetic. 

“Come on, _ mon ange _ ,” I said, pulling free of his embrace. I immediately lamented the loss. “As much as I love to be tangled up in you, I do have Princely duties to attend.” 

Louis smiled, stunning me into silence once again with his effortless beauty. “Don’t worry,” he said, “I’ll be here for you when you get back. ...If you want me, that is.” 

My heart swelled; I couldn’t help but sweep in for another claiming kiss. “I can’t remember a time when I didn’t want you.” 

He shoved me away for that but I could tell he was secretly pleased. I slid out of bed and moved to survey my wardrobe when an idea struck me. I turned, the edges of my mouth threatening a smirk. Louis furrowed his brows at me. 

“What?” he demanded. 

“Well, Louis,” I said, prowling back towards the bed, “I can’t exactly greet my guests before I’ve taken a shower, now can I?” 

His eyes were glittering with mischief but his mouth was struggling not to grin. “You’re certainly right,” he nodded sagely, “And it would probably go faster if you had someone in there to help you reach all the...hard to reach places.” 

I laughed aloud, and held out my hand to him. “Of course, Louis, you’re absolutely correct. Luckily I have an ensuite bathroom.” 

“Then lead the way, your highness.” He took the proffered hand and followed me to the door. 

“Dear Louis,” I said, flashing him a smile over my shoulder, “Flattery will get you  _ everywhere _ .” 


End file.
